The Land of Yosenchi
by Link4all
Summary: Over a year since the last adventure. An explosion interupts Raine's lecture and the source turns out to be a mysterious stranger who no one has seen before. Will they accept his demands? T for language. Some LloydxColette. First Fic, Chapter 2 is up
1. A New Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS or any of its characters, yadda yadda yadda.

Written in third person; goes into the characters thoughts sometimes.

**Warning: Spoilers if you haven't beaten the game.**

Some LloydxColette.

Chapter One: A New Adventure

"LLOYD!"

Raine was yelling at Lloyd again, he probably didn't know why, he wasn't paying attention.

She raised her voice even louder and finally got Lloyd's attention.

"Lloyd, for the last time, pay attention in class!" she snapped.

He went back to not paying attention, looking out the window at the clouds; one of which was shaped like a dog, which made him think of Colette.

On their last adventure over a year ago now, Colette had liked to name every dog that she had met.

She went out that morning by herself, wanting to spend some time alone she had said.

"OW!" yelled Lloyd.

Lloyd's thoughts were interrupted by Raine smacking him over the head.

"Pay attention Lloyd! Just because you traveled all over Tethe'alla doesn't mean that you don't need to know about its geography!"

Lloyd sighed and glanced over at Genis, who was snickering slightly.

Lloyd glared at him and looked at the blackboard, which was a mess of lines that only Raine and maybe Genis could truly understand.

He tried to pay attention, but soon enough his eyes started to close. His thoughts began to drift to Kratos, who as far as he knew, was still drifting off into space on Derris-Kharlan.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the schoolhouse and Lloyd quickly stood up. "What the hell?"

He ran to the window and saw people running in fear from the direction of the entrance to the village.

Raine quickly looked at the class, "Everyone stay here!" She glared at Lloyd, "That means you too Lloyd!"

She quickly ran out of the room, leaving the class speechless.

"Haha! Lloyd got called out!"

"Shut up Genis!"

Even when there was danger, Genis still somehow felt the urge to tease people. Raine wasn't about to stop Lloyd though, she never had. He waved slightly and ran out of the room, leaving Genis sighing at his impatience.

---------------------------------------------------

Lloyd arrived to find the remains of a house smoking in ruin next to the gate. A man he had never seen before was standing at the gate speaking to Raine.

"…understand?" the man was saying.

Raine stood there looking confused, a rare instance. "But…Why? I thought that it was agreed that it would no longer be used. A-And…I thought there was peace between the two worlds."

"It's nothing that concerns you, just bring it to this address in Meltokio, or else something might happen to your friend. Do not question the authority of the Pope."

Raine shook her head, "If I agree, it's going to take time…they aren't the easiest things to get a hold of."

The man looked at her blankly, "I suggest you hurry then."

Lloyd stood there, just watching, as the man turned and left.

Raine sighed and turned to see me. "Lloyd!! I told you to stay in the schoolhouse!"

"…Professor…What's going on?"

She sighed, "Lloyd…They've taken Colette."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: To be updated soon, working on second chapter now. Please leave a review if you happen to have the time, it'll encourage me to update.


	2. Preparation and Unknown Places

Chapter Two: Preparation and Unknown Places

Lloyd stood there in shock, "What!?"

Raine nodded sadly, "Apparently she was taken for a ransom and not for being the Chosen."

"Dammit," Lloyd swore to himself. "Professor…what do they want in return?"

Raine sighed, "All the books on magi-technology research, dating back to the Great Kharlan War. A lot of them will be hard to find."

"But why?"

"I was wondering the same thing. Lloyd, if you remember, they take up large amounts of mana to use." Raine sat down with her hand on her chin, thinking.

Lloyd looked at her blankly, knowing better not to interrupt with one of several questions that were floating through his head.

"It must be some new group in Tethe'alla that wants to use magi-technology to…Well…to possibly start a war over the Great Tree or to steal mana for some other reason," she said finally. "There's not much I can think of for why someone would want the books."

Lloyd sighed, "Professor! If we don't get those books, who knows what'll happen to Colette!"

Raine smacked him on the head, "Lloyd! Think for a moment, if we do give these people the books it could start another war.

Lloyd sighed, rubbing his head, "I know that professor…I'm just worried about Colette. I thought this was over and that she wouldn't be in danger anymore."

People started to come back in small groups to see what had happened and began pelleting Raine with questions. She yelled out to Lloyd, "Tell Genis what happened, we'll talk later."

----------------------

Lloyd had just finished explaining the situation to Genis when Raine ran into the schoolhouse.

"Convenient timing I see," Raine said as she sat in her chair at the front of the room. "Class dismissed; it's safe now."

Lloyd slowly walked up to her desk. "Professor, what are we going to do?"

Raine sighed, "There's not much we can do for now besides to give this group the books they want."

"Raine! We can't! There must be some other way!" Genis broke in.

"I'm open to any suggestions…" Raine looked out the window as she spoke. Her eyes widened in surprise as someone familiar to her ran past it.

----------------------

Colette opened her eyes to darkness. "Where…?"she whispered softly.

Wherever she was quite dank and not a sliver of light peeked in from any crack.

Colette shivered as she moved her hand across the hard stony floor. She tried to stand up, "Ow!" She had hit her head and landed back down on the floor. The ceiling was low and she couldn't feel any walls around her.

The loneliness was starting to set in. Colette buried her head in her arms, trying to block out the sense of darkness.

"Lloyd…"

----------------------

Lloyd was about to ask Raine what she saw when the question was answered for him.

Sheena ran into the room panting. "…L-Lloyd…Raine…Something has happened."

Genis crossed his arms, "Fine…forget about me."

Raine gave him an exceptional smack on the head and turned back to Sheena. "Wha-"

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd interrupted.

Sheena stopped breathing so heavily and stood up straight. "Someone attacked Mizuho!"

"What!?" the other three all shouted at once.

Sheena nodded, "The weird thing was, they only took the books in the village, all of them. They didn't even take any of the priceless artifacts that have remained in Mizuho for generations."

Raine waved her hand for silence and began to think. "These two events are probably connected, which would mean that this group isn't wasting any time. Judging by their actions already, I'd say that they're most familiar with Tethe'alla, considering that they asked us to go find the books for them.

Sheena blinked, "What…? You're saying that something happened here too?"

Raine explained what had happened and then went over to the window. "You know…If we do go get the books from around Sylvarant, people aren't goingto support us. Magi-technology can be dangerous in the wrong hands…"

Lloyd nodded, "It's a chance we'll have to take, for Colette's sake. We'll come up with a better plan once we find out more."

Raine looked back at the group, "I'll go gather some supplies for the trip, meet you in a bit."

----------------------

"Pyre seal!"

Lloyd back-flipped to dodge the small explosion. Lloyd slightly smiled to himself, it felt good to be back in battle, even if it was just a practice match with Sheena.

Sheena ran forward at him, her card swinging at his right side. Lloyd leaned to the left slightly and swung his sword at her feet. Sheena saw it coming, having spent so much time with him in battle, and parried with her card.

Lloyd stepped back a bit and unleashed a demonic chaos, sending several shockwaves at Sheena.

She was knocked back onto the ground and stood up dusting herself off. "Heh, guess I haven't been practicing as much as I should have."

Lloyd shrugged and ran towards her again.

Sheena grinned and threw down a capsule, releasing smoke around Lloyd.

The smoke was thick and Lloyd held a hand to his mouth, trying not to cough and give away exactly where he was.

Suddenly a shout came from behind him, "Cyclone seal!"

A harsh gust of wind arose from the sky and threw Lloyd through the air. He skidded to a stop on his back, looking up at Genis, who was watching the fight.

"Ha ha! Lloyd got beat again!" Genis teased.

"Shut up!" Lloyd jumped up and tried to avoid looking at Sheena, who was laughing.

Lloyd got an annoyed look on his face and picked up his swords from the ground. He walked slowly over to Sheena, holding out his hand. "Nice fight…"

Sheena nodded and shook his outstretched hand. "It was nice practice for our journey ahead."

----------------------

Raine came to where the group was a few minutes later. "Everyone ready to go? I've got someone supplies for the trip."

The rest of the group nodded.

Raine took out a notepad she had been writing on, "Hmm…The nearest place that is likely to find the first set of books would be in Triet, since there are ruins with the technology nearby."

Lloyd turned to face Iseila's gates, "Alright then, let's go get those books."

With that, the group left.

----------------------

A/N : This is about the length I hope to write for each chapter, may end up being more or less. Need to get some stuff worked out before the next chapter, such as where the other main characters come in. Leave any comments you might have about this, would be helpful in getting the next chapter up faster.


End file.
